Extinction's Return
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Sequel to Extinct. It's been 22 years now. Ash and Misty are married, and even have two children. But the island is still there. And soon they will realize that. Full summary inside! AAML! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Extinct. Ash and Misty are married. It's been 22 happy years since the boat wreck that caused them to fall in love. 22 years since everybody realized the consequences of upsetting the balance of mother nature. But the consequences are not over. The island has not dissapeared. And this time, the problem isn't only on the island… AAML! Review!  
____________________________________________________

Hey guys! Bet you weren't expecting a sequel, huh? Or, maybe you were. I don't know. But the point is, I'm writing one! And hopefully it will be just as good, maybe even better than the first!

However, there is one thing that you need to know, and I cannot stress this enough: READ "EXTINCT" FIRST!!!!!

I wouldn't say it is completely essential, in the sense that if you don't read Extinct, this story's predecessor, you will not understand anything, but I HIGHLY recommend it. I think Extinct is one of my best stories, although I admit, it may not be that good. But I still recommend you read it.

You'd better have read Extinct by now. Because you really should before you read this story. Anyway, those who have read Extinct, which should be all of you, will know that it was inspired by Jurassic Park. I had to include that, or else the story would seem like a rip-off.

Well, this story is inspired by The Lost World, AKA Jurassic Park II, which I just watched about a week ago. I actually came up with the idea for a sequel when I was bored in Ancient History class. I think I actually like The Lost World more than Jurassic Park. The idea of a jungle of dinosaurs, with no fences or cages, was really cool.

And, of course, when I see a cool idea, I make a fic based off of it. I've done it tons of times: Spiderman 3, Yes Man, It's a Wonderful Life, SAW, Portal: Prelude…they've all had fics made that are based on them. Some of these fics ended up really horribly sucking. Some ended up awesome. But the point is, I like to base my stories off of other things. And this one actually is almost a rip-off. But it's not. I added a Pokémon touch to it, and used the pokémon characters.

Also, a little warning: I have a very good imagination. That is not a boast, it is a fact. When I read stories, it's actually like I'm right there in the scene. Or maybe that's how everybody's imagination works. I don't know. But this sometimes impacts my stories. So, just…be ready. Some of this may actually do better in a movie than a story.

One last thing: This fic is rated T for a reason. People will die. Don't say I didn't warn you. My judgment says you should be at least 11, maybe 10 to read this story. But that's just what I think.

Anyway, you don't want to read all this stupid crap! Let's get to the actually story! Ages are as follows: Ash is 36, Misty is 37, Jared and Lisa are 13. Who are Jared and Lisa? That's what you're gonna find out!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

22 years. It seems like a very long time. Almost everything more than ten minute seems like a while. But the thing with time is, it seems to drag on very slowly when it is actually passing, but once the waiting is over, it seems as if no time has passed at all. This is true no matter how long the time is.

22 years. That was how long Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower had been in love. However, now they were just Ash and Misty Ketchum. They were married. They had their own family-Ash, Misty, and two children-twins.

Jared, the boy, looked a lot like his father-from his messy hair to his boyish grin. The only things different was that his hair was orangey-red, like his mother, and he had his mother's emerald-green eyes. Jared was optimistic, sometimes too much so. He believed that in the end, everything always worked out for the best. Because of this, he didn't usually worry about anything. Jared was friendly, and had a real knack for cheering people up. He was athletic, and loved sports.

Lisa looked almost exactly like her mother. The only thing different was her eyes-they were dark brown, like her father's. Her hair was long and orangey-red. She was beautiful, which in a way worried her father. In his opinion, no boy could look at Lisa without his heart skipping a beat. Like any father, he was worried about his daughter meeting a boy like him as a teenager.

Today it was summer. Ash was woken up by his alarm which he, in his tiredness last night, had forgotten to turn off. He turned the alarm off, almost breaking the radio with the force of his hand. He groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to go back to sleep. He could tell that his wife Misty was trying to do the same. But no matter what, he couldn't seem to be able to fall back asleep. Finally, he gave up, and remembered something.

Today was their anniversary. Not only that, it was also Jared and Lisa's birthday. He smiled, leaning over and kissing his wife on the forehead. She opened her eyes a pinch and looked up at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, as she always did, she pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips with no warning. No matter what, this always startled Ash, and as always, once the shock was gone, he put his hands on her cheeks. Then, after a couple seconds, they disembraced. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, and then Misty smiled.

"Happy anniversary."

Ash grinned and sat up, along with Misty. They both got out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Today is also the kid's birthday," he said.

"I know," said Misty. "Isn't it sort of funny how the day we fell in love, the day we got married, and the day that we had our first children are all on the same date?"

"Not really," said Ash, "somehow, I think there's a reason for that."

"Well, maybe," she said. "Do you remember how we fell in love?"

"How could I forget it?" Ash said. "That's a story that never gets old. And the best part is, nobody else can tell it."

"Well, except Derek and Andria."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Misty looked at Ash and sighed. It was not an exasperated sigh, or an impatient sigh. It was more of a relaxed sigh. A happy sigh.

"Fourteen years," she said in amazement. "Can you believe it's been fourteen years since we were married."

"Yes," Ash said, walking over to Misty, both of them now fully dressed (Ash in a red T-shirt and cameo pants, Misty in a purple T-shirt and jeans). "Yes I can."

The two kissed again, more briefly this time, and then walked out of their room and into the dining room, where Jared was already eating breakfast. Ash walked over and ruffled his son's unbelievably messy hair.

"Happy birthday, Jared."

"Thanks," Jared said, grinning his father's boyish grin. "Happy anniversary, you guys."

"Thank you," Misty said, putting some waffles in the toaster.

Lisa then came walking down the stairs in her sleep clothes (pajama pants and an undershirt), yawning. Her hair was messy and, in a way, actually looked better having not been brushed.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Ash said, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Happy birthday!"

"'Morning, daddy," Lisa said, putting some bread in the toaster as Misty took her waffle's out.

"You know, Lisa," Misty said, "I think you actually look best in the morning."

"I have to agree with your mother there," Ash said. "If you ask me, putting make-up on a beautiful face like that is like giving Chuck Norris steroids-neither one needs it."

"Dad, you just want me to stop using make-up, so you don't have to buy anymore."

"Well, yeah, I guess that might be a small reason. But you're still beautiful."

"Sure, dad," Lisa said, smiling as she took her toast out of the toaster.

"And, don't forget," Ash said, sitting down next to Jared. "You and I are leaving for Sinnoh today!"

"Yup," Jared said, a grin spreading across his face. "You've been there before, haven't you? What's it like."

"Well, you'll just have to see when we get there," said Ash. "I can tell you one thing, though: you will not regret going there."

"I never thought I would," said Jared.

"You see," said Misty, sitting down with Lisa next to the two. "this is why I'm glad we're not a television show or movie. If we were, Jared, you would have to hate your father, and think that he was too over-ruling. But you two are like best friends! I love seeing that."

"Uh, thanks…I think," Jared said, looking just as confused as his father. Misty laughed and took a bite of her waffles. She then grimaced, suddenly realizing that she had absent-mindedly put mayonnaise on her waffles instead of syrup.

"Bleck!" She said after she had swallowed. Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh.

"You all knew I had done that, didn't you?" She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," all three of the others said at the same time.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end…of the chapter! If you guys think it's too short, I could try making the chapter's longer, but just FYI, that will mean it'll take me a bit longer to update.

Anyway, BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!! Seriously, review! I know we're not the really exciting part yet, but we will be! Don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Only one review so far. Oh well. Hopefully I'll get more. Happy Thanksgiving, you guys!

I'm not surprised that not many people read this story. Future stories tend to be less popular. Well, anyway, let's get back to the story!

By the way, a little random fact: This was originally going to be a remake, where Ash's father ended up coming home with the dinosaur eggs in his backpack! But that ended up being not only a bad idea, but also to hard to think of a plot for. So, I decided to just make a sequel instead. I actually thought of that from the day I finished Extinct. And now I'm doing it. I'm writing a freaking sequel.

NOW back to the story!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Ash leaned over and kissed his wife. "Bye, honey."

"Bye, mom!" Jared said as he and Ash walked onto the plane. "By, Lisa!"

"Bye, you two!" Misty said as Lisa just stood and waved. "Have fun in Sinnoh!"

"Remind me again why we aren't bringing our pokémon?" Jared said as him and Ash walked on to the plane and found places to sit.

"Because," Ash replied, "this is our little father-son weekend. Just you and me hanging out together, doing…whatever fathers and sons do when they're on vacation together-that I'll figure out later-and you know as well as I that bringing our pokémon would almost certainly end us up in a pokémon battle with somebody, and I don't want any of that."

Jared didn't speak for a few seconds, and then he shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Okay."  
____________________________________________________

Pretty soon, the plane was flying high above the ocean. It was a beautiful sunny day. It was one of those days where nobody ever expects anything to go wrong.

But you must always expect the unexpected.

"Have you ever noticed," Jared said, looking at his bag of peanuts, "that they actually put instructions on these?"

"Seriously?" Ash said, looking at the bag.

"Yeah! Look, they even have two different steps! I mean, you'd think it'd just be one step: 'Open the bag'!"

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, Jared, most people are not as smart as you and I."

"Yeah, obviously," Jared said, opening his bag of peanuts.

"Ash?"

Ash's heart fell as he immediately recognized the voice.

"Hello, Gary."

"Gary?" Jared said, looking just as crestfallen as Ash.

"Hey, Jared," said Gary's son, Danny, leaning over to look at Jared. Danny was almost exactly like his father, unfortunately.

"Hi, Danny," Jared said, not looking at all happy to see his classmate.

"Those look like good peanuts," Danny said.

"Yup," said Jared.

"I want some."

"Okay, they're just fifty cents. You can just ask for some the next time that waitress person comes by."

"I mean, I want some _now_."

"Well, Danny, have you ever heard that Rolling Stones song, 'You Can't Always Get What You-'"

Danny snatched Jared's bag of peanuts right out of his hands.

"Hey!" said Ash.

"Dad, don't worry," said Jared, "it's just some peanuts."

"It's not just peanuts," Ash said as Danny and Gary, who did not have their seatbelts on, sat back down. "Danny's been picking on you every day at school."

"Yeah, well, what do you want me to do?"

"He's the one person I'll let you hit! Punch him in the face!"

"Dad, if I do that, I'll get suspended."

"Danny punches people every day, and he hasn't even gotten a lecture, has he? So why would you?"

"Hey, you're right!" Jared said. "Great idea, Dad!"

"Exactly," Ash said. Then, after a few seconds, somebody on the other side of the plane let out a horrified scream. Suddenly, something slammed into the other side of the plane, causing a huge dent.

"Hold on to something!" Ash yelled as the plane did an unintended barrel roll and began to fall.

"Pull open those flaps on the ceiling!" Jared yelled. "It'll make those masks fall out!"

"Why would I do that!?!" Ash yelled. "Nobody has any idea what the hell those things do!!!"

For a few seconds, they were just falling, screaming. And then they hit the ocean. Immediately everybody was scrambling to get out of the plane. Ash and Jared, not being very cautious people, where some of the first out.

"Come on!" Ash yelled to Jared. They had not come out underwater, because they were close to a shore, which Ash was pointing at. Him and Jared, along with many other people, swam to shore.

"That," Jared said as everybody stood on the shore, gasping for breath, "was intense."

"Yeah," said Ash, "no kidding."

"Where do you think we are?"

Then, everybody screamed, staring up at something. Ash and Jared turned around, and immediately Ash knew the answer to Jared's question. What he saw told him everything.

It was a plesio-pras. The plesiosaur/lapras that had bitten his forearm (which was now replaced with a robotic one) off 22 years ago. And it had two people in its mouth this time. It had risen out of the water and was now chewing the people up. The remaining people in the water were swimming much faster now.

After swallowing the parts of the people that had not fallen out of its mouth, the plesio-pras let out a horrible hiss, one that seemed to echo over the entire ocean. Then it brought its neck down and grabbed another mouthful.

"Dad, come on, let's go!!!" Jared yelled as people began running into the jungle of the island to avoid the creature.

As Ash stared at the huge beast, preying on the people in the water-as he realized that he was back on the island that he had sworn he would never return to, one thought crossed his mind:

"Oh, shit."  
____________________________________________________

"Yeah, okay, bye." Lisa hung up the telephone as her mom walked over, having just started the dishwasher.

"Was that Jason again?"

"Yup," said Lisa.

"So…what is he like?"

"Mom, I hope you don't think we're in some intimate relationship or anything."

"Of course not! I'm just curious, like any mother would be!"

"Well…he's nice…cute…funny…he's the running back for the school football team…"

"If you're trying to convince me that you two are 'just friends', you're doing a horrible job of it."

"But we are, mom!" Lisa said.

"I know, sweetie, I never said you weren't."

"Dad still doesn't know about him, right?" Lisa asked, a slight hint of worry showing on her face.

"No," said Misty. "Why?"

"Because, he'd probably freak out or something, saying that Jason wasn't a safe boy and that I wasn't being cautious enough with my choice in friends."

Misty chuckled. "Honey, if your father told you that you weren't being cautious enough, he would be a hypocrite."

Lisa smiled. "Well, at least I know that you're on my side."

"All the way," Misty said, bumping fists with her daughter. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Lisa said, walking over to the phone. "It's probably Jason calling back-he just had to take out the trash."

She picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, yes, can I ask who's calling? Um…okay."

She moved the phone away from her ear and covered it.

"He says he's the 'big-toothed-kitty-killer'," she said, the look on her face showing that she was seriously weirded out."

"What the-ooooooh! I'll take that." Misty took the phone from Lisa and held it up to her ear.

"Hi, Derek," she said. "You know, you could have just said your name, I still remember who you are."

"I know," Derek Redfield said, "but I like cool nicknames."

"That nickname is as far from cool as is possible."

"Well, I liked it."

"Just tell me what you called for, Derek."

"Well, me and Andria-yes, we are married now-have just moved into Pewter City a few days ago, and I believe that is where you and Ash live."

"How did you know Ash and I were married?"

"It was pretty obvious what was going to happen the minute I saw you two. But, you do live in Pewter City?"

"Yes," said Misty, "why?"

"Just making sure. Anyway, there's something I want to show you."

"Okay, where do you live?"

"34827, Pidgey Lane. If it's really hard for you to find, you can get on MapQuest."

"No," Misty said, "I know where that house is that's where one of Lisa's friends used to live."

"Lisa, 'eh? Is that the young lady who picked up the phone."

"Yes, my daughter."

"Oh, so you and Ash had some kiddies, huh? Any others?"

"Yes, a son, Jared, Lisa's twin."

"Well, good for you!"

"Say," said Misty, "can Lisa come?"

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm………..nah, I think it's probably best if she stays home."

"Derek, come on, she's plenty mature."

"It's not a maturity issue, Misty," Derek said, his tone suddenly become very serious, which was not common for Derek, at least not when Ash and Misty had known him. "It's a safety issue."

There was a pause, and then Misty spoke. "Derek," she asked, "what exactly is it that you want to show me?"

"You'll have to see when you get here."

"Derek, does this have anything to do with the island?"

"Like I said," Derek replied, "you'll just have to see when you get here."

Derek hung up, and so did Misty. She looked at Lisa.

"Who was that?"

"Somebody I met on a cruise when I was fifteen."

"Why was he calling?"

"He wants to show me something," Misty said, grabbing her purse.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, he said you should probably stay home."

"Okay," Lisa said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Remember, the normal rules," Misty said, heading for the door.

"I know, I know. Don't answer the phone, and don't let anybody in."

"Unless it's this Jason kid. You can let him in."

Lisa cocked her head to the side a bit. "You _do_ think there's something going on between us, don't you?"

"Bye, honey!"  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end! Now we're starting to get the adventure going! But there's plenty more to come! Be sure to review and tell me what you think, okay? OKAY??? Good. Just…review. Please. If you do, you will go to heaven. …If you are a faithful Christian. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Bye. And once again, REVIEW!!!

-Fwingsnitch =D


	3. Chapter 3

No reviews this time. Come on, guys! I even sent messages to all of the people who reviewed Extinct to let them know there's a sequel! I know there are at least two of you reading this, and yet no reviews! I'm sorry if I feel like I'm pushing you guys, I just get sort of annoyed when I don't get any reviews. I'm sorry.

Anyway, on to the third chapter!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Ash and Jared continued running into the jungle for a while, but then finally, Ash stopped, holding Jared back with him.

"Okay, I think we're far enough from the sea now, Jared."

"Do either of you have any idea where the hell we are?" asked a tall, dark-skinned woman walking up to them, with a girl who looked like her daughter beside her.

"No," said Jared.

"It doesn't have a name," said Ash, not looking at any of them. He wasn't actually really looking at anything. He was just…looking. Everybody's attention was immediately drawn to him. He continued.

"Very few people know about this place. It's not on any maps…and for a good reason."

He then turned his head to look at the woman. "People shouldn't be here."

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Ash Ketchum," Ash said. "This is my son, Jared."

"Hi," said Jared, not to the woman, but to her daughter, who remained quiet and gave a small wave.

"I'm Carol," the woman said, "and this is my daughter, July. I'm sorry, but, do you know anything about this place?"

"I've been here before, I can tell you that much."

"Seriously?" said Jared in awe. "When?"

"It was a while ago, when I was just 14. This is actually where me and your mother fell in love. Well, not really, we had been in love before that, but this was where we confessed our feelings for each other."

"What happened?" asked July. It was actually a bit surprising to hear the quiet girl talk. She looked about Jared's age-her black hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was a bit short.

"Yeah, dad," said Jared, now looking quite intrigued. "What happened?"

"It'd be a great story to tell," Ash said, "but not here. We need to get somewhere safe."

"But the creature is in the ocean," said Carol.

"That's not the only thing here," said Ash. "If it's survived, than the other species have probably survived too."

"Other species!?!" Carol exclaimed, looking more freaked out by the minute.

"Oh yeah," said Ash, "plenty of 'em. There's the saber-nine, the deinony-slashes, the tyranno-zard…and, of course, the pika-raptors. And I'll bet there are more, too. The fearow-dactyl is dead, I'm pretty sure-"

Ash was interrupted by a screech from overhead. He looked up to see a fearow-dactyl soaring over the jungle.

"I guess not," he said while everybody else just stood and stared at the fearow-dactyl. "Still," he said, "we should get somewhere safe-"

Then a twig cracked behind the four of them. They all whipped around to see…nothing. But then a bellsprout-like creature jumped out of the plants. It's body was ostrich-shaped, and it had a long, root-like neck, and root-like arms and legs. It's head was like a bellsprout, but with tons of small teeth inside. It was making a horrible, loud noise, like a rusty swing set.

Everybody screamed and began running in the other direction. Carol, who was obviously more scared than anyone else, managed to get ahead of the others by a bit.

"Carol, wait!" Ash yelled. "Slow d-"

Then Carol tripped, and the minute she hit the ground a creature jumped out of the jungle onto her. Its entire body was a grey/blue color, except for its hands and toes, which were white. It was definitely part sneasel, because it had the same huge, red ear and three red tails. As for the dinosaur part, it looked sort of like a velociraptor, but smaller, with a shorter head and arms. It also had one long, curved claw on each foot. It's eyes were wide, with red irises and black pupils.

Jared and July screamed, but Ash just stood there, looking-not staring, just looking-at the scene. Carol was dead before she could even let out a decent scream. The creature used its large claw to slash open her back, causing Jared and July to scream even louder.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled, grabbing both of them by the arm and running as fast as he could from the scene, for the children's sakes.

Once they were a decent distance away, Ash stopped running, and Jared and July stopped with him, both of them with looks of pure horror on their face.

"What the hell was that thing!?!" July yelled.

"The reason that people shouldn't be here," said Ash. "It looked like it was part sneasel, part troodon.

"Troodon?" said July. "What's a troodon?"

"A dinosaur," said Ash. "It's supposed to be the smartest one that ever lived."

"That would explain the trip-wire," said Jared.

"The what?" said July and Ash together.

"Before we left, I saw a trip-wire. Well, not actually a trip-_wire_. More of a trip-vine. But, whatever it was, I think that thing used it to make sure it caught your mom." He looked at July. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry won't bring her back," said July.

"July," said Ash, "as sorry as I am about your mother, we're still not safe."

A deafening roar then echoed across the jungle, which Ash immediately recognized as that of the tyranno-zard.

"No," said Jared, "we're not."  
____________________________________________________

Jared's place wasn't exactly a house. It looked more like some sort of warehouse. It seemed to be made completely of steel-even the door was steel. Misty walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. In a couple seconds, a now-adult Derek (complete with stubble!) answered the door.

"Hey, Misty!" he said. "Long time no see! You've really grown!"

"Thanks," said Misty, "so have you."

"Come in!" Derek said, letting Misty in a shutting the door. The inside, unlike the outside, looked just like a normal home. They had stepped into the living room, which had a white carpet, two red couches, a coffee table, and a big-screen TV.

"This looks like a pretty nice place," said Misty. "What do you do for a living?"

"Reporters pay me big bucks to get in here, and then I just have one of my pokémon use amnesia so they can't print the story or put it on the news," said Derek proudly. Misty raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are they paying to see what you're about to show me?"

"Yup," said Derek, "so be grateful I'm letting you in for free. Follow me."

Misty followed Derek into the kitchen. Once in there, Derek pressed a combination of numbers on the microwave, and a trapdoor opened in front of Misty, with stairs leading down.

"Come on!" Derek said, starting down the stairs. Misty hesitated for a few seconds, and then followed. Something worried her about this. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what Derek was going to show her.

Once he was downstairs, Derek turned on the lights.

"You called me over here to show me a wine cellar?" Misty said, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope," said Derek, "you'll notice there's another door."

"What's through there?"

"How about I explain to you first?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember the island where we met?"

"Yeah," said Misty, already now liking where this was headed.

"Well, do you remember how Ash's dad tried combining pokémon DNA with dino DNA to make the dinosaurs kind and obedient, but it didn't work?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I figured out his mistake. He didn't put in enough pokémon DNA to counteract the dinosaur's aggressive nature."

"Derek, did you…?"

"Now, I don't know if I told you this, but these dinos could breed. I know, because I found eggs on the island."

"Derek…"

"Well, I actually brought one of the eggs back here, and managed to keep it in a state so that it wouldn't hatch. Of course, the velociraptor inside died, but I still managed to get enough DNA from it to clone three different dino-mons."

"Derek, you didn't…"

"Then, I put in plenty of pokémon DNA to make sure they were nice and obedient. And guess what?"

"I can't believe this," said Misty.

"It worked!" said Derek. "The dinos love me!"

"Derek, you dumbass!" Misty shouted. Derek was obviously not expecting this reaction.

"I'm…sorry?"

"The point of not bringing dinosaur's back wasn't to make sure they don't eat you! It was because dinosaurs went extinct for a reason! Dinosaur and man are two species that do not belong together! No matter what you do, bringing back creatures from two million years ago and putting them in the same environment as humans will have a bad result!"

"I don't think you're right," said Derek defensively. "These things don't even attack me when I get near the cage!"

"That's because they're not stupid. They've probably figured out that they can't get to you."

"But…they…they like me! They obey me!"

"They only obey you because you give theme food. It's like a dog. Dogs only love you because you give them resources. If you stopped feeding your dog, or stopped giving it shelter, it would stop loving you faster than you could say 'crap'."

Derek was silent. "Well, it doesn't matter. I can just kill them. They're in secure cages and-"

And then the room went dark.

"Uh-oh," said Derek.

"Don't worry," Misty said, "it's just a power outage."

"I know," said Derek. "The locks on the cages are electric."  
____________________________________________________

And that's chapter three! Now, I hate to do this, because I thought I would be able to stop, but I have gotten NO reviews, so I'm gonna have to bring this method back.

No fourth chapter until I get AT LEAST two reviews! Sorry! It just seems like I have no other choice. AT LEAST two reviews, or you aint every findin' out what happens!


	4. Chapter 4

Woah! Holy Nebuchadnezzar II! I had no idea that would work so well! I got like, seven reviews the night I posted that chapter! I've gotta start using that technique more often!

I also have to say, that last thing I expected from this story was for everybody to like it! But so far, so good! Let's hope I can keep it going strong!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Misty and Derek then heard the sound of something banging against metal.

"They're trying to break out," Derek said.

The sound came again, several times. Then, finally, one by one, they heard the sound of each of the gates being broken through.

"They're loose," said Derek, pointing out the obvious, as all frightened people do.

Derek and Misty stood there for a few seconds, frozen with fear. Then the power came back on, revealing a pika-raptor right in front of Derek, its face a mere inch away from his, its eyes staring into his.

"Hi, Billy," Derek said.

"You named them," said Misty in a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" tone of voice.

"Well, everything needs a name, Mis-"

Derek's words were cut off, and replaced by screams of both panic and pain as the pika-raptor jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground and beginning to devour him.

Misty had no time to retch, as she had just noticed that the other two pika-raptors were lose too, both of them staring at her. She quickly turned and ran up the stairs, but the pika-raptors followed.

Misty bolted out the door and saw Andria climbing out of a bright red car.

"Misty? Is that really you?"

"Get back in the car, Andria! Hurry!"

"What? Why? What's happening?" Her question was answered, however, as the two pika-raptors broke through the windows of the house. Andria was hit with a thunderbolt from one of them, which immediately jumped on top of her and-hmm…what's the right phrasing? Dug in.

Misty didn't have time to morn Andria's death, though. She quickly climbed into her car, started it up, and drove off, the remaining pika-raptor cracking one of the windows as it tried to get in the car. Misty knew exactly where she was going. She was going home. She was going to get Lisa.  
____________________________________________________

"Dad, where are we?" asked Danny Oak as he and his father made their way through the forest.

"Somewhere we shouldn't be," said Gary. "But don't worry," he said, taking a pokeball out of his belt. "I brought Kadabra. We can get out of here."

"But I thought Kadabra wasn't very good at teleport yet."

"It can teleport one or two people, so it may be able to teleport us two."

"Hey!"

A short, blonde woman walked out of the woods, an eight-year-old holding her hand and a 14-year-old boy walking behind her.

"Did you say you have a pokémon that can use teleport?"

"Yes," said Gary.

"Please," the woman begged, "use it to take my children back home."

"This pokémon is _our _only way of getting off this island!" said Gary. "Why should we give it to you?"

The woman's expression changed so quickly it was actually a bit startling.

"Because of this, bitch."

Gary let out a howl of pain as the woman threw a fairly strong punch right at his face-and hit.

"Hmph!" The woman said, snatching up the pokeball as Danny just stood and stared. She called Kadabra out and, after a few minutes, managed to convince it to take her children off the island. It was not very hard, as Kadabra did not exactly like Gary or Danny very much.

"Now, you can know where they live with your psychic powers, right?"

Kadabra nodded, and with a rainbow flash of light, it, the young girl, and the boy were gone.  
____________________________________________________

"Where exactly are we going?" Jared asked as he, his father, and July pushed through the plants and branches in the jungle.

"Honestly?" said Ash.

"Yes."

"I have no clue."

"Wait a minute," said July, stopping. Ash and Jared stopped after a couple steps and turned around to face her.

"What?"

"I just remembered," she said, "my uncle was on the plane too. He was going to Sinnoh to hunt-he had guns in his bag!"

"Gee, that's great," said Jared, "good for him-but how the hell do we get to your uncle's bag?"

"The plane!" July exclaimed. "It wasn't set on fire or anything! It's just underwater. So if we can find where the plane crashed…"

"…We could find your uncle's guns!" Ash finished. "That's brilliant, July! Great thinking!"

July blushed. She was not looking at Ash, but at Jared, who smiled at her, causing the light tinge of pink on her cheeks to turn to a bright red that seemed to cover practically her entire face. Jared, however, acted as if he had not noticed this.

"But how will we find the plane?" he inquired.

"Well," said Ash, "first off, we get to the shore. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay, then what?"

"Then we just wander around until we find the plane."

"Oh. Whoopee."

It was not hard to find the shore-in fact, it took the group 20 minutes at the most. It was the wandering around on short that killed them. Nobody had any idea how much time had actually passed. It could have been hours, it could have been days, it could have been seconds. All that mattered was that they were hot, they were tired, and it felt as if they had been walking along the shore for years. Jared actually once ended up blurting out "Are we there yet?" before realizing that they were on a dino-mon island, not a road trip.

Then, finally, they found it.

"Okay, you guys," Ash said, "we've gone full circle now."

"How do you know that?" asked Jared.

"That's the same tree we saw before, those are our footprints, and…that's the fin of the plane." Ash's expression changed to a "are-you-serious" one as he saw that the plane had been right where they came out, and they had just not seen it. Jared and July got the same expression as they saw the fin too.

"You have _got _to be fucking kidding me," said Jared.

"This brings up a whole new problem, though," Ash pointed out.

"What's that?" asked Jared.

"Somebody'll have to swim over there and get the bag with the guns in it," July said.

The all stood there, waiting for someone to volunteer. There was really no point in waiting, however, because when Jared finally said "I'll do it," Ash refused to let him.

"No way," said Ash. "That plesio-pras is still down there, I'll bet, just waiting for another tasty little human to come over."

"Well, somebody has to do it, and it won't be you or July!"

"Why not?"

"You're my dad! If it's really that dangerous, I won't let you die!"

"And July?" Ash said in a slightly quieter tone, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, she…uh…she…er…um…she-she-she's a woman!"

"And…?"

"And…and…I…I like her."

Ash smiled.

"Dad," said Jared, "you've never been too protective with me. Don't start now."

"Okay," said Ash, still smiling. He patted Jared on the back. "Go get 'em, son."

Jared grinned-the same boyish grin that belonged to both him and his father-and turned to July.

"What does your uncle's bag look like?" he asked.

"It's brown and cylindrical. That's pretty much the best description I can give. He sat in the fourth seat to the right, so it should be somewhere around there."

"Okay," said Jared. He then proceeded to take off his shirt. "What?"

July turned bright red as she realized that she was staring, and immediately became very interested in the sky.

"Good luck, Jared," Ash said.

"Won't need it," Jared replied confidently, though there was a hint of doubt on his face. He ran into the ocean and in a couple of seconds he had dived into the water and could not be seen.

After a few minutes, Ash and July both started getting worried. This was only heightened by the blood that floated up to the surface near the plane.

"Oh no…" said Ash. Then, him and July jumped back as the plesio-pras threw its head out of the water, making a loud, horrible sound, its right eye missing.

"That was the plesio-pras' blood!" Ash screamed in relief. Only a few seconds later, Jared emerged from under the water unharmed, holding a handgun, and quickly swam to shore.

"What'd I tell ya?" He said as he got up, plopped down a brown, cylindrical bag, and took off a red backpack he also had on.

"You brought a first-aid kit," Ash said, smiling at Jared. "You're like your mother-you think of everything." Jared nodded, and smiled at July, who blushed a bit and smiled back.

"Do me a favor, though," Ash said. "Don't pull any more stunts like that." He added in a quieter voice so that July couldn't hear, "…Even if it is just to impress a girl."  
____________________________________________________

And that's the fourth chapter! I'll bring it up to three reviews this time, meaning no fifth chapter until I get at least 3 reviews! Shouldn't be too hard.

Laterz! =P


	5. Chapter 5

Exactly three reviews! Well, I was expecting more, but it's okay! Anyway, let's keep this story going!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Misty scrambled out of the car and into the house.

"Lisa!"

"Oh, hey, mom," said Lisa, sitting on the couch next to somebody else-a tall boy, with short, light brown hair.

"Lisa, I-" Misty stopped, seeing the boy, who just gave a little wave.

"Hi."

"Who the hell is he?" She asked, pointing at the boy.

"Oh, this is Jason."

"Okay. Hi, Jason. Listen, you guys, we need to leave _now_."

"Why?" What's going on?"

"I can explain later," said Misty. "Just come on, get in the car!"

Lisa obeyed her mother, and Jason followed. Once they were all in the car the set off. Misty didn't care about the speed limit anymore.

"Mom, what's going on? What did that guy show you?"

"Something bad," said Misty. "Lisa, do you remember those stories I used to tell you about an island?"

"Yeah," said Lisa. "You know, I never actually believed tha-"

Lisa screamed as, all of the sudden, a pika-raptor prounced on the hood of the car and screeched at them.

"Do you believe me now?" Misty yelled turning the steering wheel and bringing the car into a spin. The pika-raptor was flung off and Misty began driving straight again.

"Wait, mom, look!" Lisa was pointing out of the window to two children standing outside their house-an 8-year-old girl and 14-year-old boy.

"That's Patrick and Lillie!" Misty screamed. "What are they doing here?" She got out of the car and ran over to the kids.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" the both exclaimed when they saw Misty.

"Come on," she said, pushing them both along, get in the car! Hurry!"

Both children scrambled into the car and Misty continued driving.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Patrick said, looking around.

"I was about to ask you two the same thing!" said Misty.

"Yeah," Jason said, "I thought you guys left to Sinnoh."

"We did," said Patrick, "but the plane crashed. I think Ash and Jared were on it too."

"Ash and Jared!?!" Misty turned around, her eyes wide with fear, and not just for herself anymore.

"Yeah," said Patrick. "It's not a normal island, though. It has all these weird creatures, like…like…"

"Dinosaurs," Misty said, praying that the answer would be no.

"Yeah," said Patrick.

Misty's heart sank. Not only were they in danger, so were Ash and Jared.

"Where's your mother?" Misty asked.

"She's still on the island," said Patrick.

"Hey!" Lillie said. "Where's Kadabra!?"

"I don't know!" said Patrick. "It wasn't there before either!"

Misty had been so focused on this conversation that she had not even noticed that the car had stopped moving. She did, however, when another pika-raptor jumped on the hood of the car.

"Come on!" She said, getting out of the car with everybody else. The pika-raptor seemed a bit confused by all this, and just stood there for a few seconds. During those few seconds, everyone managed to get enough of a head start that the pika-raptor actually had to chase them.

"Mom, where are we going!?!" Lisa yelled.

"We're going to Mr. Slate's house!" said Misty.

"Why?"

"He has a helicopter."  
____________________________________________________

Ash, Jared, and July wandered through the jungle, still not sure where they were headed. Jared still had his handgun, Ash had an Uzi, and July (though she swore that she would never use it, because she did not believe in harming animals) had a shotgun. Ash had the first-aid backpack on his back, and Jared had the bag with the guns.

Then, they all stopped. Coming from above them was the sound of music. They all looked up to see a boy, no older than 13, rocking back and forth on a branch, playing the Jurassic Park theme on a recorder. He was wearing a blue superman shirt, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers. He had messy blonde hair, glasses, and blue eyes.

"Um, excuse me," Ash called up to the boy, who ignored him. "Excuse me!"

The boy stopped playing and looked at Ash like a parent looking down a whiny child.

"What?" He said irritably. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a song?"

"I just wanted-"

The boy began playing again.

"I just wanted to know who you are!"

The boy took the recorder out again and let out an exasperated sigh. "Portly Nash!" He yelled, again sounding annoyed. "Now, let me finish!"

He brought the recorder back up to his mouth, and then paused.

"Never mind," he said, removing the recorder from his mouth. "That's all I know how to play. Now, what did you want again?"

"I was just thinking maybe you should come with us," said Ash.

"Really?" Portly said. "And why's that?"

"Well, because," said Ash, it's best to travel in groups. Especially when in a place like this."

"Hmm…" Portly thought about this for a few seconds. "Well, I suppose you _do _look big enough to make a useful human shield. Okay!" He hopped down from the tree.

"Wait-what?" Ash said as Portly took apart his recorder and put the pieces in his pockets.

"You want a gun?" said Jared, holding out the bag.

"Ooh! Firepower!" said Portly, taking out an AK-47. He then wheeled around and seemed to be shooting at July, who screamed and ducked. She slowly turned around to see a pika-raptor with a head wound fall to the ground.

"Man!" Portly exclaimed, smiling ear-to-ear. "This feels good!"

"Hey!" Shouted Ash as Portly began strolling along as if he could not hear him. "I didn't mean for a human shield, I meant for, you know, protection!"

"Well, what do you think human shields are for?" Portly said, taking apart his recorder and putting the pieces in his pockets.

"You know," said Jared, stepping in front of Ash and looking him up and down, "You _do _look like you'd make a good human shield."

"Hey, you're supposed be on my side!" Ash called as Jared followed Portly. July then followed Jared, and Ash, giving up the argument, followed her.

The group soon came to a rocky cliff, which Ash recognized as the one that he and Misty had climbed up.

"Anyone here ever gone rock climbing?" said Portly, looking up the cliff.

"No," said Jared, July, and Ash simultaneously.

"Alright!" said Jared, turning around, smiling. "So we're all beginners! This should be _fun_!"  
____________________________________________________

It didn't take long to arrive and Brock's house, as it was very close by. However, this also meant that a pika-raptor did not mind chasing them for such a short distance.

They all ran inside Brock's house, not bother to ring the doorbell or knock.

"Misty? Lisa? Patrick? Lillie?" Brock, who was sitting at his table doing Sudoku, exclaimed when he saw everybody coming in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Brock," said Misty, "we need you to fly us somewhere."

"What?" said Brock, getting more confused by the second. "Why?"

Suddenly, a pika-raptor jumped and crashed through the window.

"That's why!" Misty yelled.

"Follow me!" said Brock. Everybody did, and the pika-raptor once again actually became so disoriented, with so many people running about, that it literally just stood there and didn't do anything for a few seconds, which was long enough for the others to get out of the house.

"Come on!" Yelled Brock, leading them all outside to a large, cement patio, where a helicopter was parked. He ran over and unlocked the door.

"In! In!" He yelled, practically shoving everybody into the helicopter as the pika-raptor appeared outside, and let out a loud hiss.

Brock climbed into the helicopter and started it up. The pika-raptor was running towards it quickly.

"Brock, hurry!" Misty yelled-she was sitting in the cockpit next to Brock.

"I'm trying!" Brock yelled. "It takes a little bit!"

"I don't think we have a little bit!" Yelled Misty, staring at the pika-raptor who was getting closer. The helicopter began to lift off the ground, and just when Misty thought they were safe, the pika-raptor jumped up and grabbed hold of the one of the skids. It's weight caused the helicopter to lean over.

"Somebody get that thing off of us!"

Jason flung the door open. The pika-raptor hissed at him. He tried stamping on its fingers, but it only seemed to make the pika-raptor more angry and intent of getting to them.

"Oh, please, that's not how you do it!" Lisa got up and shoved her foot down, with as much force as she could muster, right on the pika-raptor's face. It screeched in pain as if let go and fell down to the ground. Lisa closed the door and turned to Jason.

"_That's _how you do it," she said. Jason grinned.

"I'll try to remember that next time."

Lisa smiled back.

"We did it," said Brock, smiling. "I have no idea what the hell is going on, but we did it."

Everybody else sat back down as Brock piloted the helicopter over Pewter city. Misty leaned back in her chair and was thinking about taking a nap when a sudden realization hit her.

Derek was dead. Andria was too. She had known this for quite a time, but now that she was finally safe and sound, away from any hungry dino-mons, she finally realized the full tragedy of it.

She had loved Derek-not in the same way that she loved Ash. No, no, this was a much different love. It was not an intimate love, or a romantic love.

Derek was her friend. She could just never see him dying. He had always been such a brave, confident, lucky guy. It seemed that he would always come out on top.

But, Alas, that is not what confidence means. True, confidence _will _up the chances of success-but it will also strengthen the hard blow that comes with failure.

And Andria. Misty had not met her on the island, but on the boat ride home, she had gotten to know her very well-Andria was a kind, sweet, girl. For her it was not confidence that heightened the tragedy of her passing, but more the person she was: a great person-a kind that was not much frequented in the world.

…But nonetheless a kind that is missed by all that have known it once it finally leaves.  
____________________________________________________

END OF CHAPTER!!! Alright, again, 3 reviews or no chapter 6! See you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I haven't updated this thing since last year, literally! Well, I'm back, let's hope I've still got whatever small amount of skill I may have had before!  
_

Chapter 6

Misty, thankfully, had foreseen that something she may have to return to the island sometime in the future, and so had marked its location on a map. She had almost forgotten to bring it, but remembered at the last minute.

Nobody knew how long it had taken them, but eventually Misty saw the island. On the way there, she had explained the situation to Brock, who listened with heeding eyes.

"There it is!" Misty exclaimed, when she saw the island.

"Wow!" Lisa exclaimed as she looked out the window at it. "It's amazing!"

"Where do you think is the best place to land?" Brock asked.

"See that sort of cylinder of rock over there? That'd be a good place."

Brock skillfully flew the helicopter towards the rocky cylinder Misty was pointing to, with the intent of landing there.

He never made it.  
_

"Rock climbing looks a whole lot easier in the movies!" Portly exclaimed, despite the fact that he was ahead of both Jared and July.

"How so?" Jared called up to him.

"Well," Portly replied, "the people in Jurassic Park just do it so quickly, and don't seem to be tired at all once they finish!"

"That's because they're being chased by dinosaurs, they don't have time to be tired!"

"I still feel like suing Stephen Spielberg for making the climbing scenes so unrealistic!"

"And the part about cloning dinosaurs isn't unrealistic?" Ash said.

"Not as much!" Portly said, now catching up to Ash, who was beginning to grow tired. "We're almost there, though!" Suddenly, there was a noise from the sky that sounded like the call of a crow. Ash looked up to see some sort of flying dino-mon swooping down, as if closing in on prey.

"Guys, look out!" He yelled, but it was already too late. By the time Portly looked up, the bird was already on him. It seemed to be part murkrow, with huge, black wings and a large beak. At the end of the beak was a large bump. The legs were long and feathery, with talons at the end. The tail was also long, and ended in a group of feathers that fluffed out in every direction.

"Woah!" Portly yelled as the bird grabbed him by the shirt and flew off. It was incredibly fast, and Ash could barely see it before it was gone.

"Portly!" Jared screamed, as if it would help the boy somehow. But it did not. The dino-mon flew higher and higher with Portly in its talons. However, it end up flying too high, because Portly ended up slamming right into a helicopter.

Wait…a helicopter? Ash quickly climbed to the top, and helped Jared and Lisa up. They all yelled up at the copter, waving their hands at it. Luckily, it seemed to see them, because it began flying in their direction. Portly was hanging on to one of the skids, making it unstable.

Then, as the helicopter flew towards the group, something leaped out of the trees below it. Then something else. Then something else.

Deinony-slashes. Three of them were now on the helicopter, causing it to sway in all directions. It continued flying nearer, but Ash thought he saw one of the deinony-slashes shove its head through a window, and pull it out with a young girl in its mouth. As it bit part of the girl off, it allowed the rest to fall to the ground.

Then, there was a gunshot from behind Ash, and one of the dino-mon fell off of the helicopter, a bullet in its leg. Ash whipped around to see Jared shooting at them. After a couple misses, he ended up getting another off of the copter. But the third one knew what was happening. It made an incredible jump from the helicopter all the way to where Ash, Jared, and July were. It was looking at Jared. In an attempt to do the dodge from_ The Matrix_, Jared ended up falling over, but also shooting the leg of the dino-mon, which rolled over on the ground and let out a high-pitched roar. Jared quickly got up and shot the creature's head, killing it.

Everybody turned to see that the helicopter was now swirling around uncontrollably. The door opened, and everyone saw who was inside.

"Misty!" Ash screamed when he saw his wife's face. The helicopter was beginning to fall faster. "Jump, Misty! You can make it!"

Misty seemed to hesitate for a couple seconds, then jumped out of the door, barely making it to the cliff the others were on. Ash helped her up, but didn't have time to ask her what the hell was going on. She immediately turned around and screamed at the kids to also jump. Lisa seemed more hesitant than Jason and Patrick, who actually seemed to be excited. Patrick jumped first, and wouldn't have made it if Ash hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Then Lilly and Jason went.

They didn't even get close. However, Portly ended up grabbing Lisa and saving her from slamming into the side of the cliff. Jason was not so lucky. But Lisa's extra weight was too much, and Portly slipped off of the skid, falling into the jungle along with Jason. Ash and Misty screamed their names, but to no effect.

Then it was Brock's turn. However, just as he was about the jump, the horrific happened.

There was a roar from above, and a huge ball of fire flew down, hitting the helicopter, and causing it to blow up before everyone's eyes. Jared had to duck to stop from being hit in the head with a flying piece of the propeller. Everyone screamed, but it was no use. The tyranno-zard flew straight past everybody, not even looking at all the fresh meat that was there for it. It seemed to have been meaning to destroy the helicopter, not Brock, in order to keep its island safe. Ash began to think that maybe one of the dino-mon had been what caused the plane to crash.

Everybody was silent. No "Hi", no "I'm so glad you're okay", no nothing. Nobody could have been prepared for what had just happened, and nobody could have been prepared for what was going to happen next.  
_

Okay, sorry if that was a little short, but anyway, that was the chapter! Man, poor people! I can't even give them proper time to think. Maybe I'm a little too hard on them. ….Nah! They're my people now! =)

Anyway, you were probably hoping I'd forget but…I didn't! It'll take three more reviews to get the next chapter! Sorry, but it seems to be the only way I can get anyone to review my stories anymore, and I can't improve if I don't know what to improve on! =)


End file.
